Making a Stand
by wheresthewolf
Summary: What happends when Draco pushes housemates to far?


"I WILL NOT FIGHT FOR THE DARK LORD! HE CAN ROT UNDER THE BLACK LAKE!" Blaise Zabini yelled at Draco Malfoy as Pansy Parkinson stroked his arm while Theodore Nott, Millicent Bullstrode, Tracey Davis, Crabbe and Goyle stood around them observing their classmate's argument.

Draco smirked, "What would your murdering, galleon-digging mother say if she heard you saying such things?"

A jet of red light soared out of Blaise Zabini's mahogany wand so fast he hadn't any time to duck or move before Blaise's stunner struck him in his pale face. Draco fell to the floor with a very loud thud after hitting his head the wooden table. "Blaise, what have you done? Wait till he wakes up, we all know this is the only way you can beat Draco, by catching him off guard," Pansy shrieked lifting up an unconscious Draco Malfoy's head to her lap.

Blaise roared with laughter, "Shut up you tart. Draco doesn't love you, you thick prat. I'll be damned if I have to sit here and listen to Malfoy like some mongrel pup like those two oafs do," he said gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle. "If I fight it shall be for Potter. I am tired of having to act the way you lot do to just fit in with this damn house."

"Mate calm down," Theodore Nott said to his best friend Blaise as he made his way towards the common room entrance.

"I will not fight with you lot," Blaise said as he exited the Slytherin Common Room.

Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Tracey Davis each looked at each other in fear of their close friend's safety, "Theo, I'm not fighting either," Tracey said to her boyfriend.

Daphne smiled, "Nor I."

Theodore frowned, "Well I don't know yet, but I am happy you three aren't fighting," he said.

"What are you three prats whispering about?" Millicent Bullstrode spat out as she diverted her attention from Pansy to the three friends.

"Shut it you bloke," Daphne shrieked.

Tracey and Theodore burst into fits of laughter. Everyone in Hogwarts knew she built like a bloke, but not a single person had the guts to tell her to her face. "You're going to regret that Greengrass," Millicent said whipping out her wand.

Daphne also brandished her wand made of elm, "Don't make me hurt you Bullstrode, everyone knows you are just as daft as Crabbe and Goyle," she said laughing at her housemate.

"Expell-"

"Stupefy!"

Millicent Bullstrode collapsed next to Draco Malfoy, knocked out by her house mate.

Daphne sighed as she made her way to the common room door, "I am through," she said as she walked out the door.

Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle all stood there shocked at their housemate's sudden outburst. "They will die, mark my words. Both of their speeches will make it back to the Dark Lord and they both shall die before the war is even over. Bullstrode's mother and father are Death Eaters and so is Draco's father," Pansy declared furiously as she held Draco's head in her lap.

Crabbe and Goyle snickered, "What make you tink dey will die?" Goyle asked grinning stupidly.

Pansy rolled her eyes as Theodore and Tracey laughed, "Merlin's beard! You two really are oafs, did I not just say why they'd die before it will be over?"

Goyle's grin was wiped clean off his face, causing him to only mumble, "Oh yeah."

* * *

Blaise's fast walk turned into a run as he left his common room. He had no idea where he was running to or who he was running to but all he knew was that he was staying far away from his common room. He ran up stairs and down stairs, through hallways and through secret passage ways he knew of just to get far away from the Slytherins'. Blaise never told his housemates he was almost sorted into Gryffindor, or how he was deeply envious of the Hufflepuffs' for having loyal and true friends. He had shot down every pretty girl because he was frightened of what his housemate's would say about him dating a muggle-born.

"Blaise wait!" someone yelled.

Blaise panted as he stopped and slowly turned to see the tanned, pure face of Daphne Greengrass, his oldest and truest friend, "Daphne, why are you here?" Blaise asked as he leaned against the wall.

Daphne half smiled, "I stunned Bullstrode, told them I wasn't fighting either and left a few seconds after you did obviously," she claimed proudly.

Blaise smirked, "Wow Bullstrode that cow. Should have known you'd follow me out. You and I are the same person practically," he said hugging his best friend.

"Hphm Hphm."

Daphne and Blaise jumped apart fearing the Carrows' would now prey on them for their outbursts. It was not however a Carrow, or Snape but it was their Transfiguration professor.

Minerva McGonagall looked furious, "Can I ask just what you two think you are doing? Just because the Carrows' favor your houses do you think you are allowed to strut about the castle at night?" she asked sternly.

Before Blaise could respond Daphne was already answering, "Professor, we just stunned Malfoy and Bullstrode because they got mad due to our refusal to believing inbred pure-blood's beliefs," Daphne said worriedly.

The two best friends went into full detail about their altercation with the rest of the Slytherins' in their year until McGonagall stopped them once they began to repeat themselves. "I believe you Ms. Greengrass, now please calm yourself. There will be a fight, we all know it. It is inevitable, but when the fight is not a single soul knows. Do you know of anymore Slytherins' who are planning to fight besides, Messrs Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe and Ms Parkinson and Ms Bullstrode?"

Blaise shook his head, "No, Professor just our year plans to fight," he said clearly disgusted.

McGonagall frowned, "So be it. I shall make sure you two are separated from the other Slytherins' in your classes; unfortunately I cannot guarantee the separation in the Carrows' classes. Although I can assure you all the other teachers will separate you from them. I for one am very proud of both of you. I shall be informing Professor Slughorn and Andromeda of your epiphany. They are each in your situation each being in Slytherin and in the Order of the Phoenix. They can help you with any problems and with advice to help you through this," McGonagall said sincerely.

"Thank you Professor," Daphne mumbled.

Blaise swelled with pride upon hearing McGonagall's words of comfort, "Thank you Professor. We'll head back to our common room now," Blaise said leading Daphne back the way they came.

"Good night dears," McGonagall said sweetly.

Upon entering their common room Daphne quickly noticed photographs of herself and Blaise were plastered on every inch of the walls of the common room. A banner had been hung also that read, "NEWEST BLOOD TRAITORS: ZABINI AND GREENGRASS". Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bullstrode snickered next to Draco and Pansy, who merely smirked in satisfaction while Theodore and Tracey frowned at their two best friend's humiliation.

Daphne smiled proudly.

"What are you smiling about?" Tracey asked as her and Theodore walked up to Blaise and Daphne.

Daphne scoffed, "Blaise and I are fighting on Potter's side. I'm not like the other pure-bloods. My family believes in Pure-Blood Supremacy but I don't," she said.

"Nor do I. I'm with you two," Tracey said.

Blaise hugged Tracey "Thanks, Tracey. You really are a true friend."

Theodore sighed, "I'm with you three, what would my life be without you three," he said placing an arm around Tracey's waist.

Blaise smiled, "We made a stand tonight, first of many against You-Know-Who," he said grasping Daphne's hand and kissing it.


End file.
